


Let’s get spooky!

by littlemissstark315



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Charles being Charles, The crew can’t make it through a haunted house, Well Rosa can, but she fights a clown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 08:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissstark315/pseuds/littlemissstark315
Summary: For this Halloween Jake has found the PERFECT thing for the crew that isn’t a heist or party, if only they could actually make it out of the haunted house.Just a silly little thing that popped in my head, I’m super new to the fandom, probably not great but here ya go. Hope y’all like it.





	Let’s get spooky!

It’s time of year again gouls and gals!” Jake announced as he walked in. Charles smiled as he jogged over. “Annual office Halloween party? I have so many plans.” “Not quite. I have a better idea for this year.” Any raised an eyebrow. “It’s not another heist is it?”

“Uh no.” Jake said as he looked at her sheepishly. “After last years…” he paused, thinking of the right word but Rosa piped in. “Disaster in the ER?” Jake nodded, not looking at her. “I’ll say incident, I have a much better, much safer idea for all of us to have a good time with no party necessary: a haunted house.”

Charles smiled. “You mean like a real haunted house because I have some haunts I’ve been wanting to visit-“ “a fake haunted houses Boyle, I’d rather not need an exorcism when we’re done.”

Rosa chuckled. “Seriously? You want to go through one of those stupid haunted houses that couldn’t scare my sisters?” Jake shrugged. “Yeah, I mean no one has to buy any food or plan anything. Just show up and buy a ticket.”

“Got anything in mind?” Charles asked. Jake let out a breath. “Not yet but I will be sure to find the best one Brooklyn has to offer.” Charles pointed a finger at him sternly. “I’m keeping you to it, make it a good one.” Jake nodded. “Oh I will. I promise I’ll find one even Rosa would be mildly uncomfortable in.” Rosa just have a blank stare in reply.

October 29th

Jake groaned, looking at his watch. Charles decided , last minute he had to dress in layers because there was a call for snow tonight. Now they’re twenty minutes late as Charles has to find the perfect combination of clothes.

“Charles stop boyling this up, we need to go! Amy’s already sent me two angry texts wondering were we are.” Charles voice was muffled from behind his bedroom door. “Jake I promise you won’t be disappointed. I have the perfect sweater for this.”

Jake groaned as he sat in the recliner, waiting. It was another five minutes before the bedroom door opened and Charles was standing proud with an orange sweater with ghosts that says “fab-boo-lus.”

Charles smiled as he walked over, modeling the shirt and strutting. “So? Looks good huh?” Jake sighed as he got up. “You look like a pumpkin, can we go? We have a long night of getting spooked.” Charles grinned, clapping his hands in excitement. “Let’s get spooky!”

They arrived outside the haunted house, seeing everyone not looking happy to be waiting. Once they parked they jogged up to them. Jake apologizing. “Sorry, Charles had to find the perfect sweater for this.” Charles just gave a look. “Well excuse me for wanting to look good.”

Any just glared at both of them, huddled in her hoodie and scarf. “Well because you two were nearly an hour late we have to wait in line for another hour.” Jake scoffed. “Oh well be fine,I’m sure this will go by in the blink of an eye.”

One hour later

Terry groaned, shivering. “It better be warm in there.” Gina was clinging to terry like a cat for warmth, Jake was pretty cold too, bundled in his jacket and scarf. “I promise it’ll even scare Rosa.”

Rosa just glared at him. “No it won’t.” Amy saw the person running the haunted house coming to them to open the gate. “How many in your group?” Jake started counting. “Uhh six?” The guy nodded and let them in. “A few rules. Please do not touch the actors, they will not touch you, no photographs or video. No smoking or drinking or eating in the house. Clear?” Everyone nodded. The guy nodded. “Alright, enjoy blood manner.”

Any shoves Jake to the front. “Since it’s your fault we’re late you get to go in first.” Jake looked at her. “Gee and they say chivalry is dead.” “It wouldn’t be if you weren’t an hour late. Now charge ahead.” Jake sighed but soon screamed like a girl as someone jumped scared him from jumping from a shadowy corner, nearly clinging to Amy who was laughing.

The actor was dressed all bloody like a zombie but smiled as they walked closer to the group. “Mmm new meat! Ohhh especially this one!” She said creepily as she walked closer to Terry who looked ready to bolt.

He whined before putting his hands up in a huff. “I’m out! Terry is out!” Gina pouted as he jogged out. “But who’s going to be the big strong man to protect me?” Charles leaves in. “I can!” Jake swallowed his nerves down. “Let’s just get going, I’m sure the house isn’t that long.”

By the second room they lost Gina who bailed as well. Amy just chuckled. “Bunch of whimps-“ She got cut off as she screamed bloody murder from a moving spider that fell in front of her. “Ok I’m out too! I can’t take it!”

Charles sighed as they lost half their friends. “Guess it’s just you and me buddy.” Charles said as he clapped a hand on Jakes shoulder. “I’m still here.” Rosa said somewhere from the darkness they couldn’t see. Charles jumped. “Oh my god!” Rosa laughed. “Ha! I scared you.”

Jake looked at them. “How about a bet? Whichever one of us makes it out without bailing wins a prize.” Rosa just looked at him. “What kind of prize?” Jake was at a loss before he started digging into his pocket. “Twelve dollars and forty six cents.” Charles smiled, holding out his hand. “Deal.” Rosa smirked. “Count me in too.” Jake nodded. “Alright. Let’s do this.”

The next house was a clown house. Charles clung to Jake as Rosa was annoyed. One of the clowns got too close for her liking. “Ohh is the little girl scared-“ once he was too close she punched him.

Jake and Charles just gasped. “Rosa! You’re not supped to touch the actors!” The clown actor was writhing in pain, holding his bloody nose. Jake and Charles just watched in shock. Jake turned his head to Charles as security was taking Rosa out of the house. “Ok maybe this haunted house was a bad idea. But we made it this far.” Jake got dramatic. “And I’ll be damned if this house beats me. Charles. Let’s continue.”

As they walked another clown popped out as Charles shirked, clinging to Jake like a cat. The clown laughed, blood dripping from its mouth. “Ahahaha scared little boy? Good! Hahaha!” Jake kept walking with Charles clinging to him.

Outside half the crew were waiting for their friends to finish, Amy looking defeated in a tee shirt that’s given to all the “people who can’t make it through” all wore a tee shirt that said “I pissed myself at BloodManor.”

Amy sighed. “I can’t believe this. I didn’t think I scared that easily.” Rosa had her arms crossed while security kept an eye on her. “I got in a fight with a clown.” Terry just looked at her, holding his free tee shirt. “Why would you do that?” “He called me little girl and got in my face.”

Amy was about to say something when they heard Jake and Charles screaming. They all looked and saw Jake running toward them with Charles clinging to his back, both screaming.

 

Once they calmed Charles clapped a hand on his back. “We made it Jake, we got through the house.” Jake gave a thumbs up, still looking terrified. “Yay, that’s great.” Charles held out his hand. “Hand it over.” Jake looked at him. “What? No. Both of us won.” “Which means I get at least six dollars.” Jake sighed. “Damn. Fine but you gotta wait, I only have a ten.” “Fine.”

Amy went to them. “Ok. I think we can agree never to do this again?” Jake then saw their shirts, laughing. “Oh we are so doing this again, look! You’re all wearing loser shirts! Except terry.” Terry just give him a look. “None of their sizes fit me.”


End file.
